wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lalonde
L A L O N D E lalonde belongs to me, day! please don't use her without permission! she may be used in fanfics regarding lightwings A P P E A R A N C E Hearing the word "queen" really gets one thinking about the Ruler of the LightWings, Lalonde. With a head of tall, elegant horns that curl down her neck to the base of her tail, she looks stunning. She is adorned with ivory rings and cuffs, decorated with iridescent silks. Covered with splotches of pinks and purples, she adorns a soft yellow underbelly, with ivory-white wings. Her face is narrow and pointed at the nose, a face that looks quite lovely on her. Grey eyes shine, shooing away the worry with a set of automatic kindness. P E R S O N A L I T Y Queen Lalonde is what you would call a stereotypical ruler: just, kind, authoritative when she needs to. Lalonde is the perfect queen. Perhaps, a bit too perfect. Her personality is actually quite...empty. She has little to no personality besides being queen, a role she secretly hates. Though she acts sure of herself, the poor queen honest to moons has no idea how to do her job, and would much rather stay with her lovers whilst someone else did her job for her. A B I L I T I E S Of course, as ruler of one of the many factions, she has the disposal of the Order of Monarchy at her talons. With just a signing of a scroll, she can set an order for, well, the Order. She is a powerful political figure in the community, making all the rules in the Order section of the tribe. Despite that, not much she can really take into account. Sure, she's a political figure, but she doesn't want to be. H I S T O R Y Born Princess Lalonde of Noon (hatched on a noon), she was of course, prepped for being a queen. She was taught everything when she was little: writing, reading, math, science, and of course, politics. As a child, she exceeded these things; she was smart and a quick learner, and everyone in the Order had high hopes for her. What they never expected is that she didn't want to be Queen. Family and servants did her jobs for her to teach her: organizing the volunteer army, checking treasure and ect. However, they never let her do any of the jobs she was supposed to do. That, coupled with the high hopes everyone had for her, made her very afraid of letting everyone down. With the feeling of being trapped, she decided to let everyone do her job for her. And it worked, for a while! Until they all passed away. She has no one to do her things for her, and because she was never taught them, doesn't know what to do. Lalonde though, a quick learner as ever, decided that doing what everyone wanted her to do would mean they would be happy! A happy tribe meant a happy queen, no matter the costs. G A L L E R Y Queen lalonde apparel ref.png Queen lalonde apparel ref AGAIN.png Queen lalonde ref.png Category:Females Category:LightWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Daybreak the Traveler) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress